odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Nibansenji
Nibansenji '''(二番煎じ''') is a male odorite. When he first started uploading covers, he usually wore a butler costume while dancing. He is also known to dance to cheerful, jaunty songs, despite maintaining a straight face through most of his covers. He often collaborates with Zeararu.. He is a member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 and is the emerald green member of morning musumen.. Collaboration Units # Member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 # Member of morning musumen. List of Dances (2010.05.13) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.05.28) # "Nomisuginna Yo~Yaaaahbababai~" (07.02.2010) # "LOVE Dokkyun" (2010.09.01) # "FirstKiss!" (2010.09.16) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Nibansenji and Hatoko (2011.01.22) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2011.05.20) # "Boku to Watashi to NicoNico Douga" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.06.28) # "Atsumori 2011" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.07.06) # "Doconoconokinoco" (2011.07.15) # "Melancholic" -c.s.port Rearrange- (2011.10.04) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.10.19) # "Melancholic" feat. Nibansenji and Asupara (2011.11.09) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Nibansenji, Nokkuso and Miya (2011.12.09) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Nibansenji and Maron (2011.12.15) # "Jinjou☆Fighter" feat. Nibansenji and Zeararu. (2012.01.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.03.26) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Nibansenji and Nozaki Bento (2012.07.12) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Hyadain no Kakakada☆Kadaomoi" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.11.18) # "War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui!~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2012.03.09) # "Dramatic Yumemonogatari" feat. Nibansenji and Zeararu. (2012.04.05) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.08.10) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.12.14) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. (2014.05.09) # "Super Nuko World" feat. morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Fogeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Nibansenji and Zeararu. (2014.12.17) # "The☆Peace" feat. morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "Chameleon Color" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. Nibansenji and Forgeru (2015.09.24) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sampe Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. 1sj.jpg|Full body picture of Nibansenji in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream Outfit Niban007.jpg|Nibansenji in Musumen.'s first album, Wonder Dream nibansenji nokkuso.jpeg|Nibansenji with Nokkuso 1973307_613475972071239_4673535081229194894_o.jpg CB0WwO9UoAAl_xY.jpg large.jpg B6FmKnhCMAAYQpV.jpg large.jpg tumblr_p405bpk0WT1wdrdigo1_1280.jpg Trivia * His favorite member of Hello! Project is Sato Masaki. * His blood type is A. External Links * Twitter * mixi Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite